


Until Tomorrow

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Fevers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Daniel, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merritt," Daniel mumbled. When Merritt didn’t hear, he said his name louder. "Merritt, stop the car."<br/>"What? Why?"<br/>"Now!"<br/>Merritt slammed on the brakes, giving a "What the hell is he doing?" while Daniel climbed out of the van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the amount of sickfic crap I'm adding to this fandom but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Once again, thank you to my friend Sarah for helping out.

 They were in the van on the way to a heist. The horsemen been given very vague instructions besides "go there", so they blindly began their drive.

Driving for two hours did Daniel's stomach no favors. At every bump, every turn, he closed his eyes and try to quell the nausea plaguing him. It was awful. This was why he didn’t do road trips.

Merritt took a sharp turn and Daniel was holding on tight to both the armrest and his stomach contents. A soft hand brushed his and Daniel opened his eyes to find Henley carefully looking him over.

He gave her a small, if not anxious smile before going back to his state of nausea.

"Daniel."

Daniel chose to ignore her for the sake of his sick stomach. The only thing that seemed to keep him from throwing up was focusing on _not_ throwing up.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course."

She was unsure, but decided not to push the subject. She knew she couldn’t get Daniel to talk if he didn’t want to.

\-----

It happened an hour into the drive..

"Merritt," Daniel mumbled. When Merritt didn’t hear, he said his name louder. "Merritt, stop the car."

"What? Why?"

"Now!"

Merritt slammed on the brakes, giving a "What the hell is he doing?" while Daniel climbed out of the van.

Suddenly, the three of them were listening to him gagging on the side of the road. He fell to his knees and continued bringing up the contents of his stomach. It only lasted a couple of minutes, but, for all four of the horsemen, it felt like forever.

When Daniel climbed back in the van, he looked utterly defeated. He leaned back against the seat and let out a shaky sigh.

"You good, Daniel?" Merritt asked, turning to him.

Daniel took a long time before he nodded. No one believed him. "'m carsick is all. I'll be fine," he said, exhausted.

And he was fine for a while. They were getting closer and closer to the hotel that they were going to stay at that night. It was another sharp turn that did him in, though. And then another, and another.

Merritt was frequently making stops by then. Sometimes Daniel wouldn’t be able to speak through the nausea and Henley would speak up for him instead. "Merritt, I think we need to pull over again," she'd say while eyeing Daniel nervously.

It felt like forever before they finally reached their hotel. It was horrible looking, a crappy one with worn carpet and a twenty year-old computer in the lobby. Normally Daniel would have complained about being dragged to a hotel like this, but he didn’t say a thing. He didn’t go on and on about the hygiene in places like this, refusing to go inside and insisting he'd rather sleep in the van. Instead, he just quietly followed them up to their room. If that wasn’t a warning sign, nothing was.

Daniel’s stomach hadn’t settled since he got out of the car. All he wanted was to sleep until the sick feeling went away but his stomach had other ideas. He was running for the bathroom as soon as they opened the door to their hotel room.

“Whoa, jeez,” Jack exclaimed as Daniel pushed past him.

He coughed up a mouthful of bile and some water he had tried to drink on the car ride into the toilet. There was nothing else in him so all he could do was dry heave and hope it would be over soon. Daniel was past feeling embarrassed about the others seeing him like this. He was just so miserable and all he wanted was to feel well again.

“I’m thinkin’ this isn’t just carsickness,” Merritt said to the others from the doorway, observing his friend with distaste (and worry, if Merritt was being honest with himself).

Daniel leaned against the tub of the tiny bathroom and wiped his sleeve across his mouth. Merritt was still looking at him from the doorway.

“Sure, go ahead and watch me vomit.” His words didn’t have much of a sting when his throat was scratchy. He started to sit up, but every time he did his vision would swim dangerously and he would find him right back to where he was. He leaned back on the tub with a sigh, closing his eyes.

“Need help up?”

Another sigh. “Yeah.”

\-----

“Got the trash bin from the bathroom.” Jack offered a smile as he set it down next to Daniel’s bed. “Figure it’d be easier than tryin’ to get you to the bathroom and stuff.” He sat on the bed and took his shoes and socks of..

“I don’t think you’re going to want to share a bed with me,” Daniel reasoned as Jack started to get comfortable on the other side.

Jack just shrugged. “I’ve slept worse places than next to you, man.”

Merritt scoffed. “Spare us the details, Jack. You want to sleep next to the germ incubator that’s cool with us.”

“Right, because your spot is so much better.”

Merritt was in the process of making his area on the floor. Henley hadn’t made him, not completely anyway. She offered the second bed to him over and over (because they would share a bed as soon as hell froze over) but he insisted he’d take the floor. “Chivalry and shit” he claimed with a dismissive wave.

A few seconds of silence went by before Jack said what they were all thinking. “We’re not gonna be able to make it tomorrow, huh?”

Henley and Merritt exchanged looks while Daniel just kept out of it.

“We’ll . . . We’ll see,” She answered.

“Yeah, well he’s not lookin’ too good,” Merritt chimed in, nodding toward Daniel.

Daniel rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine by tomorrow,” he promised.

He wasn’t.

In fact, he woke everyone up that night coughing up more water he had attempted to drink before they went to bed. It wasn’t looking great. If he couldn’t even keep water down or stand up how was he supposed to contribute to an entire heist?

Jack was the first to wake up from the awful gagging sound that filled the room.

Daniel held onto the bin for dear life as he dry heaved into it. Another heave and a smaller stream of water came up.

“Dude . . .” Jack groaned. He rubbed his eyes and sat up to take a look at his friend. It was too dark to know for sure but from the sound of it Daniel was having a heck of a time throwing anything up.

“J-just give me a second,” Daniel begged.

Henley climbed out of bed shortly after, stepping over Merritt in the process. She sat on the edge of his bed and patted his leg while he tried to catch his breath. Henley pressed a hand against his neck before he could even think of protesting, pulling it back with a heavy sigh.

“Fever?” Asked Merritt.

“Yeah,” she said to him. “You’re really warm, Danny.”

He hummed an acknowledgement, slowly placing the bin back on the floor when he decided there was nothing left to throw up. Henley’s news didn’t surprise him. He spent a lot of the night either shivering or sweating and it was safe to say he was getting worse instead of better.

Daniel wiped away tears that had accumulated in his eyes, and then rubbed his nose. Vomiting was not a pretty sight, neither was the aftermath.

He could hear them discussing him, but - for the first time in his life - he didn’t have anything to say. The entire world was shut out. They were secretly enjoying silent Danny, or they would have had he not looked so awful.

He eased himself back onto the bed. All three of them watched with concerned looks in their eyes, and then looking at each other.

Merritt cleared his throat. “Whaddya think, Daniel?”

Daniel didn’t answer immediately. “Jack, what time is it?” His voice scraped at the back of his throat and he winced.

“Uh . . . 3:10.”

“Right. Okay.”

Henley raised an eyebrow.

“So five hours before we’re back on the road, correct? So if I go back to sleep right now and-”

Merritt held up his hand. “Lemme stop you right there, Dannyboy. There’s no fuckin’ way you’re gonna make it tomorrow. You’ll slow us down anyway. We’re all better off waiting another day.”

Daniel shook his head. “That’s too much wasted time.”

“We’ll see what Dylan has to say about that.”

“R-” he stopped to clear his throat, “Really? You’re going to call Dylan at three-in-the-morning?”

“He’s right,” Henley said. “Wait until tomorrow.”

Daniel slept less-than-peacefully. His sleep was constantly interrupted by bouts of dry heaving that would leave his stomach in awful aching pain. He managed to stay quiet enough so Henley and Merritt could stay asleep but the same couldn’t be said for the guy he was sharing a bed with.

Jack was exhausted. Yet, he helped Daniel anyway he could, from getting him a glass of water to being their when he threw it up. Daniel reached a point in the night where he couldn’t stay warm for the life of him and Jack would drape as many blankets as he could find over him to stop him shivering.

It wasn’t everyday that Daniel accepted help like this. The horsemen must have worn him down, Jack thought to himself fondly.

Both Daniel and Jack had only just fallen asleep when they woke up. Merritt had an annoying habit of talking on the phone loud enough that entire cities could hear his conversation. This one in particular was him explaining Daniel’s illness in graphic detail.

“. . . Pukin’ all night, and- what? Hold on, lemme check.” Suddenly a large hand was on Daniel’s forehead, and he tried weakly to bat it away. “Yeah, he’s really warm.”

Daniel yawned and pulled himself up against the headboard, taking great care of his aching stomach. There were a few minutes of unintelligible words from the other end of the phone, Merritt offering “Yeah”s and “Uh-huh”s while Henley watched, anxious to know what was going on.

Finally, the conversation seemed to end. “All right. Bye.”

When he hung up the phone he found the other three horsemen looking at him.

“So?” Henley questioned.

“We’re here until tomorrow.” What Merritt didn’t mention was that Dylan wasn’t okay with it at first. It required some non-hypnosis persuasion from Merritt to get him to agree. Merritt wasn’t about to drive for another three hours with a nauseated passenger in the back.

Henley breathed out, “Well that’s a relief.” She looked at Daniel, who was slowly starting to fall back asleep, and Jack, who was getting dressed but looked like he could fall asleep at any moment.

Everyone spent that morning relaxing for the first time in their lives. Jack had finally napped after being up all night. Daniel was sitting up and watching TV with the rest of them by noon, occasionally he would doze off.

“How’s that fever treating ya?” Merritt asked him after a while.

“Hm? Fine. I’m feeling much better.”

“Sounds like a load of shit, but okay.”

There was a sheen of sweat on Daniel’s forehead, his hair was looking damp, yet he was still shivering. Maybe they should consider buying medicine or doing _something_. She mentioned this and Jack immediately volunteered to come with her to buy some lunch.

“Anyone else want food?” Jack offered.

“No.”

Merritt suddenly realized what was going on. “Wait a minute, are you guys leav-”

“Okay, we’ll be back later.” Jack and Henley waved goodbye and they were gone. With them away there was no one to buffer between him and the sick magician. They were stuck. With each other. Lovely.

Merritt sighed and turned to Daniel, who looked just as miserable as ever.

There was a tense silence between the two of them. “So . . . you need anything?”

Actually, Daniel was incredibly thirsty, but he wasn’t about to ask Merritt for help. It was obvious that the older gentleman was just asking for the heck of it.

“I’m fine.”

“Good.”

Minutes went by of Daniel going between wanting water and battling nausea. He thought about asking Merritt for help but he didn’t look particularly eager to help. A few more minutes go by and Daniel’s squirming uncomfortably, a firm arm wrapped around his stomach.

“You’re gonna puke.” It wasn’t a question.

“Thank you for that prophecy and all, but-” A hand flew to Daniel’s mouth and they both knew it was too late to do anything about it.

“Oh shit. I told you,” Merritt growled, jumping up from the bed he was sitting in and grabbing the trash bin that seemed to be just out of Daniel’s reach.

Daniel didn’t even get a chance to grab it before he threw up into it. Merritt sighed looked away while he held the bin for him because he was a fucking nice guy. He watched as the younger magician dry heaved even though the vomiting was over.

“Daniel, give yourself a break,” He tried to say casually. “You can’t make it all come up at once. You don’t want to anyway, trust me.”

He stayed over the bin, breathless, slowly reaching for it so Merritt wouldn’t have to hold it anymore. Once Merritt was convinced that the guy wasn’t going to keel over, he left and returned with a cup of water.

“Give me that thing and take this,” Merritt demanded. Daniel didn’t look willing to let go in exchange for the water.  “You need to stay hydrated.”

“Right, because I’m going to take medical advice from you,” Daniel retorted.

“Drink the damn water.”

He begrudgingly accepted the cup of water and took small sips until Merritt was done staring into his soul.

Merritt stood in front of Daniel and studied him. It was something Merritt did a lot to all of them. Sometimes they’d find him just staring and he’d get punched in the arm. This time, though, Merritt actually looked . . . worried.

“What?” Daniel snapped.

“Just . . . you should get some sleep.”

Daniel nodded in agreemant. Just the mention of sleep made his eyelids feel heavy. He sunk down into the covers.

“I didn’t mean to slow us down.”

Merritt’s eyes widened. Daniel didn’t need to be thinking about that, not right now.

“You didn’t-” he sighed. “You’d slow us down more if we decided to go on with whatever we’re supposed to be doing. Hell, you’re the reason we got a day off.”

“Dylan was pissed.”

“Since when do you care if he’s pissed?”

The fact that Daniel was quiet was unsettling enough. Daniel Atlas always had something to talk about, to complain about. It must’ve been torture for him to have to sit still and wait. And he . . . he was asleep. Thank God. The kid needed some rest.

\-----

That afternoon Jack and Henley returned with grocery bags full of food and sick-people stuff. Daniel was still sleeping, looking as pale and sick as ever while his breathing was ragged and quick.

Setting the groceries on the end table, Henley made her way to Daniel and sat on the edge of his bed. She brushed some hair out of his face and felt for a fever.

The touch woke him up, his glassy eyes opening. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“We leave tomorrow?”

“Don’t worry about that right now, Danny,” Henley comforted. “We’re here for you. Got that?”

“Yeah, yeah okay.”

It wasn’t long before he was asleep. The next morning they would venture out and hope to do their job.


End file.
